I am the Night
by newsiesgirllaces
Summary: A strange vigilante is floating around the streets of Gotham. She's callling herself Nyx, an all powerful Godess whose victims always end up in full body casts. but who is Nyx really? and is she really all powerful? Batman will find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I was bored, so i started looking up random Godesses. so then i read about Nyx, and now the story was born! Please tell me what you think! Enjoy! :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.1

I could hear my heart thudding in my ears. I tried to keep my breathing at a calm pace, but I was finding it difficult. I tried to move my wrists but I could feel the tight restrains. The moment I felt the restraints were leather straps, my heart slowed to it's normal beat, and a smile crossed my face. Good thing that my attacker couldn't see it either, or it might of gave me away. I was thankful for my blue scarf that wrapped around my nose and mouth.

My attacker was a man named Robert Mercer, who was a drug dealer who got cocky with a gun, shooting some people on the street. Innocent people. Thanks to my stupid sense of morality, I decided to put an end to the mans drug dealing and throw away his guns. What was to stop him from simply buying more guns and drugs? Simple. A full body cast. Of course I wasn't going to kill him, but maiming him would work. Unfortunately, he somehow managed to get the drop on me.

Mercer glared at me with his cold blue eyes across the room. He was wearing a filthy burgundy t-shirt, jeans, and muddy boots. His hair was a sandy brown, and I wasn't sure if it was naturally that way, or if he hadn't taken a shower in the past few weeks. Most likely that was the case. He was the fidgety paranoid type. He knew he had done something wrong, shooting those people, and in result didn't want to get caught. He moved place to place, trying not to leave a trail. (he done a poor job at that if I may add.) Even if he could take a shower, the thoughts of paranoia were going through his mind. What would happen? He'd think to himself, "If I take a shower and the cops would bust in? Would I be able to defend myself? What if the guy down the street sold me out?"

Needless to say, using the same logic, Mercer was also sleep deprived. That would play to my advantage.

"Who are you?" he inquired with teeth clenched. That's when I realized a downside to his sleeping problems. He was becoming a touch crazy, making him unpredictable. His blue eyes were hazed and were darting around the room, always to land back on me after a few seconds. "Were you following me? Did Dan rat me out?" he exclaimed in an urgent voice. I knew that I was taking a risk doing this, but from what I could see, he had no gun. I decided to stay silent.

Mercer's face grew red and he screamed,

"TALK! Who are you! Who are you working for? Are you a cop! Some sorta dress wearin' cop!" Yeah, fighting a drug dealer in a white dress, and some blue and gold scarves. Most people would think that it wasn't the most appropriate attire to wear when dealing with people like this, but I have to live up to my name don't I?

"WHO ARE YOU!" he shouted. He gripped my hands and squeezed them trying to get the answer out of me. That was all I needed. He was right where I wanted him.

I slipped out of the bindings and kneed Mercer in the crotch.

"Nyx." I answered. I levitated about three inches off of the floor. Mercer threw a jab at me, and a quickly floated to the right, and punched him in the face.

"What are you?" he exclaimed, fear and confusion in his eyes.

"I am a Goddess and you have made me angry." I growled. No, I wasn't a Goddess, but I was upset. I grabbed his arm, and gave it a harsh twist. I drove my sandaled shoes down on his twisted arm, hearing a snapping sound. I didn't like the sound, but I knew I needed to hear it to know for sure that I'd break the bone. He cried out in pain and uttered some curses. I then did the same to the other hand. I floated behind him, and lifted him by his shoulders, and walked towards the window. It was a regular two floor building. I knew he wasn't going to die. Just be in a lot of pain.

I held him over the windowsill and whispered in his ear,

"Land on your feet. Don't ever touch a gun or illegal drugs ever again in your life." with that, I dropped him, and he did what I told him to. He landed on his feet. His legs were officially broken.

I grabbed a phone and floated down towards Mercer who was howling in pain. I quickly dialed 9-1-1 then placed the phone next to his head.

"Remember what I said. Don't make me come back." I hissed, floating into the shadows of the night.

I always considered myself lucky that I had some super powers. I can levitate at ease a whopping seven inches off the ground. Any higher then that is difficult for me and takes a lot of concentration. I'm also talented at reading people. That's about it as super powers go. (If you wanna consider reading people a super power.) I work out, do some Tai Bo, and that helps me when floating and reading people fails me.

I strolled down a vacant ally way, and slipped off my dress and scarves. Underneath was a blue tank top, and some Khaki pants. I rolled up the outfit and shoved it in my backpack that I hid under some garbage bins. I really needed to find myself a hideout.

I could hear the ambulance sirens in the distance, and figured that it was headed to pick up Mercer. I blew my curly brown hair out of my golden eyes and pulled it into a pony tail. I felt accomplished, and I couldn't help but smile.

"That's how to stop a crook, Batman. Locking 'em up with a slap on the wrist doesn't solve anything."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! This chapter just shows how different this girl's life is as a "normal girl" and Nyx. Please tell me what you think. Pleeeeeeeeeease i really love feedback! it helps me grow as an author! Enjoy!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.2

"Sweetie, are you ready for school?" I heard my Grandma call from the hallway.

_No. _I thought to myself. I was still under the covers of my bed in my pajamas. It was a long night. I checked the clock. 5:50 AM. I only had about two hours of sleep and what's worse, my bus came at 6 o'clock.

"Sweetie?"

"Yah, sorry, I'm just trying to decide what shoes I wanna wear." I said quickly as I stumbled out of bed. I snatched a pear of jeans and a red t-shirt. Then I threw on a baggy grey sweat shirt and a blue hat. I threw on some socks and sneakers, and ran to the bathroom. I quickly gargled some mouthwash, grabbed my backpack, and snatched an apple.

"LOVE YOU GRANDMA!" I shouted as I ran out the door. Just as I made it out, the bus started to drive away.

"HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" I exclaimed, chasing after the bus. I was still left behind.

"Great." I muttered, as I took a bite of my apple and walked through the Gotham City streets.

I made it to my first period class just as the bell rang.

"Peyton where were you?" my friend, Cookie, inquired. Cookie was shorter then me, at 4 foot 10 inches. She had black hair with bangs, brown eyes, and small glasses. She always wore a long sleeved green sweat shirt with black sleeves and sweat pants with sneakers.

Cookie was always moving in some way shape or form. Today she was tapping her hand on her side.

"I missed the bus this morning." I answered, and placed my head down on the desk.

"Let me guess. Up late studying again?" she questioned.

"yup." I sighed.

"How many hours of sleep did you get?" she inquired.

"Two." I mumbled.

"Peyton, you gotta sleep. If you keep pulling these all night study sessions, you're gonna die or something." she said quickly.

"yup." I simply replied. She was the only one who knew my secret, but she used the phrase "studying" whenever talking about my vigilante activity.

"To become suicidal." Cookie stated with a sigh.

"I'm not suicidal, I'm tired." I said with a yawn.

"Then you're in for a rude awakening in Gym." she said with a laugh. I lifted up my head to look a Cookie.

"Gym?"

"MOORE! EYE ON THE BALL!" I hated it when my Gym teacher called me by my last name. That was the thought that entered my mind when she yelled that. It was,

_Why does she keep calling me Moore? Why not just Peyton? _I didn't process what she was telling me though, and I felt the leather of the Volley ball smack me in the face and nock me down.

"Ow." I grunted.

"I'll take her to the nurse Ms. McCarthy." Cookie stated, grabbing my arm, and pulling me out into the hallway.

"Honestly Peyton, I don't know how you manage to live as a Vigilante. All the bad guys need to do is chuck a volley ball at you and you're doomed." she sighed, shaking her head.

"It's called a secret identity." I grinned. Cookie shook her head and smiled,

"No. It's called being crappy at Volley Ball."


End file.
